


《恶意诽谤》第24章未删减版

by paper_crane_crane



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper_crane_crane/pseuds/paper_crane_crane
Kudos: 7





	《恶意诽谤》第24章未删减版

仇丹凄惨地“啊！”了一声，匍伏的身子控制不住地大力痉挛。  
  
冷汗从额头顺着他的额头滴落在他眼睫毛间的缝隙，最后流进他湿润的眼球，又涩又疼。  
  
可那咸涩的液体显然不甘止步于他的眼眶，在他的眼球里打了两圈转最后延着脸颊的弧度流了下来，两条清泪映着那双通红迷茫的眸子，怎么看怎么可怜。  
  
那么多年了，仇丹甚至都忘了眼泪尝起来原来是苦的。自从那次被父亲打入医院错过中考，在医院的被子里偷偷哭了一会儿后，他就再也没有掉过眼泪了。  
  
眼泪是脆弱的象征，是他最不需要拥有的。  
  
可此时此刻，仇丹才明白原来眼泪从不是能够自控的，原来人不仅会在脆弱的时候伤心流泪，在经受剧烈的疼痛时也会黯然泪下。  
  
仇丹只觉得整个人自臀部被劈成了两半，一根烙铁般的硬棒毫不怜惜地捣入他的肉里，有什么温润的液体冒了出来，撕裂中带着种难以描述的泥泞感。  
  
有一瞬间，仇丹有些茫然，不懂自己为何会在对方堪称强奸的动作中生出体液，直到一股淡淡的甜腥味在空气中挥发时，他才恍然大悟那液体并不是什么爱液，而是血。  
  
愣住的不仅是仇丹，在他身后的某人显然也意识到了这点，势如破竹的动作陡然停住了。  
  
仇丹疼得冷汗直冒，身子不住颤抖。回过神来后，他的第一反应是破口大骂，毕竟眼下的局面显然已经无可挽回——那根棒子都捅进来了，难道还要叫身后的人捅得慢一点、轻一点吗？？  
  
可不等他色厉内荏地厉声谩骂，他身后的某人便小心翼翼地往后退出了些，一手掐着他的臀部，一手顺着他低伏着的脊背一路往下摸去，轻柔得像是在安抚一只受到刺激的野兽。  
  
“哥，疼吗？”  
  
“废话！”仇丹啐了一口，“你他妈被人这么捅一次看看？！”  
  
秋田润没有答话，指尖从仇丹下凹的腰线滑进双臀缝隙当中。  
  
“都流血了，一定很疼……”  
  
秋田润的手指突然使力，两只手如同抓面团似的嵌入仇丹翘弹的臀部，用力往两边掰开。被抓得又红又肿的臀瓣可怜巴巴地被拉呈直线，含着半根阴茎的小洞陡然暴露在空气之中，深粉色的菊花因咬着的棒子过于粗大绷得紧紧的，一点纹路都看不清。  
  
秋田润本是报以让仇丹恨上自己的心态才这么蛮力的，可当他看见那小而纤细的穴口可怜兮兮地包住他半截分身，肉棒与穴口交汇处带着的零星血丝时，他的心又不由软了下来，心疼中带着种阴暗的满足。  
  
“哥，这像不像女性第一次流的血？明明看到你流血我应该心疼的，可为什么开心的感觉却比心疼多呢？”秋田润盯着两人的交合处，迷离的目光忽然有些痴迷。  
  
“一定是你欠了我太多……”  
  
“滚你麻痹！老子是男的没那层膜！”仇丹气得破口大骂，全身的肌肤红得和一只烫熟的虾一般，也不知是被气的还是羞的。  
  
仇丹其实不喜欢说脏字，顶多心情烦躁的时候自己在心里埋汰几句，脏话说多了显得没品又市侩，是他最不愿意成为的样子。可秋田润出格的言行举止总是让他绷不住，情不自禁就暴露了自己平日里绅士有礼下的另个面孔——那个他盛气凌人，自私又偏激。  
  
前面秋田润摆弄他身体时，仇丹还有心思打着算盘，寻思着让对方高抬贵手的办法。可当秋田润直捣黄龙后，仇丹原先的那些小心思都灰飞烟灭了，留下的只有愤怒、羞耻与难堪……  
  
尤其对方把自己那处流出的血比作处女血，这种奇耻大辱让仇丹脑子轰地一声炸了。  
  
秋田润以为仇丹会继续骂骂咧咧，却没想到他冷哼一声，竟是阴森森地笑了起来。  
  
“你当这根鸡巴是第一个插进我屁眼里的？”仇丹语气狠戾，表情怪异。  
  
秋田润没出声，仇丹就当他被自己的话惊住了，笑得愈发恶毒。  
  
“告诉你，我这洞早就被人捅烂了，你玩儿的是一破鞋！”仇丹越说声音越是高亢，“这洞不仅被臭鸡巴捅过，还被酒瓶玩过，你他妈根本不是第一个！”  
  
别人拿他酒后被人强奸的事情开玩笑，仇丹准会找个机会弄死那个人，可当说这话的是他自己那就无所谓了。  
  
被气得七窍生烟的仇丹为了恶心秋田润什么话都说得出来，哪怕这种话说出来只不过是伤敌一千、自损八百。  
  
不过这话也不假，在那些匿名号码发来的骚扰照片里，的确有几张是他翘着屁股被酒瓶或者阴茎插的。那人的玩意儿看着就唬人，比酒瓶的瓶颈还要粗上几分，让仇丹看得头皮发麻，都不知道对方是怎么把那根棒子塞进自己后面的。  
  
但无论如何，那强奸犯至少没把他捅出血来，替他做了润滑还在时候给他清理了后面，因此当他隔天宿醉起来后，除了有明显的扩张及撕裂感，并没有实际的伤口。更不用说对方还带了套，虽然这个举动有销毁证据的意图。  
  
——这么想来，秋田润这混蛋连个强奸犯都不如！  
  
秋田润只僵滞了一秒，很快就恢复了镇定，方才抽出一截的肉棒又不紧不慢地插了进去，痛得仇丹连声吸气，都顾不上骂人了。  
  
“谁？”秋田润的声音很平静。  
  
“是个有大鸡巴的，肏得我可爽了……嘶！”仇丹被对方突然的一个挺入倒吸了口凉气，双眼都被滴下的汗糊住了，嘴上却依旧不服输，“你以为你搞了个处女洞，但没想到是个被玩烂的吧！”  
  
仇丹以为秋田润会不依不饶下去，却没想到他镇定得很，惩罚似的猛顶了一下后又恢复了原先那种游刃有余的姿态。  
  
“怎么不继续说了？那鸡巴怎么把你肏爽了？”  
  
秋田润的声音依旧温润如玉，连语调都没变一个，落在仇丹耳朵里却宛若一道惊雷。  
  
无论是过去还是现在，他都从来没有听过秋田润说过一个脏字，更何况是这种污言秽语了。在仇丹心里，秋田润再怎么混蛋都依旧是个典型的文青，文邹邹的又多愁善感。  
  
在他看来，让秋田润主动说出这种话比他被人酒后强奸还要难以置信。  
  
仇丹的哑口无言在秋田润看来便是典型的不配合，于是他扶着仇丹的腰，缓缓就着那微张的穴口一下一下地抽动起来。  
  
“那人肏你的速度是慢还是快？”秋田润冷笑道，渐渐开始加速起来，肠液混着血液啪唧啪唧地作响，“哥果然喜欢骗人。你的后面吸得我那么紧，反应又那么青涩，肯定是第一次。”  
  
仇丹被后方不断的挺动撞得摇摇晃晃，他只觉得杵在自己体内的棒子好像一根狼牙棒抽出来的时候勾着他的皮肉带着他的血，送进去的时候把伤口蹭得更加泥泞。  
  
他的发丝早就被汗水浸湿，晶莹的汗珠沿着后颈的弧度流下来，一路滑到后腰的凹陷处，最后随着仇丹颤颤巍巍的身子抖到地板上去了。  
  
后面的伤口又疼又麻，身上是黏腻的汗，冷风还一阵阵的拂过，刺骨难耐。  
  
仇丹本想继续刺他个几句，却被来自多方的刺激弄得眼冒金星，机关枪似的谩骂顿时偃旗息鼓了，只顾着蹙着眉毛，咬着唇，在后方打桩机似的动作中忍住痛吟。  
  
可显然秋田润宁愿仇丹出口成脏，也不愿他生憋着，一声不吭，握着他两片被抓肿的臀瓣，缓缓将勃起的肉棒尽数抽出，又将那青筋缭绕的硕根狠戾地全部没入。那冲击力撞得仇丹的膝盖都软了，挣扎着向前蹒跚了半步，咯噔一下砸在地上，咬着牙忍住的痛呼终于倾泻而出，眼泪和汗水一齐往下掉去。  
  
“啊……操你妈……我要杀了你！”  
  
仇丹的声音早就因身后的撞击变了个调子，威胁的狠话因断断续续的喘息显得破碎而无力，若非他双眼赤红表情狰狞，旁人指不定还以为是情人间特殊的情趣。  
  
秋田润却低低地笑了起来，喘息中带着种撩人的性感。  
  
“那哥来杀我吧，死在哥手里也不错呢……”  
  
说着整个人压了下来，胸膛紧紧贴着仇丹匍匐的脊背，脸颊卡在仇丹的肩膀处，底下的肉棒依旧牢牢插在仇丹的菊穴里，两具身子亲密得一点缝隙也没有。  
  
“操……疯子……”  
  
仇丹咬牙切齿道，可不等他继续骂下去，一只手便掰过他涨红的脸颊，两片唇向他袭来。于是他扼住吼间的脏字，狠戾地咬住那片薄唇，报复似的将一腔怒火发泄在对方的唇上……  
  
……  
  
当秋田润射出来的时候，身下的某人已经被肏昏了。  
  
他平息了下自己不稳的气息，轻轻将长时间跪趴在地上的仇丹翻过身来。汗湿的发丝歪斜地黏在仇丹苍白的脸上，长长的睫毛有些晶亮，不知是被泪水还是汗水沾湿的，两道英气的眉毛即便在昏睡中也纠在一起，看上去痛苦又脆弱。  
  
秋田润屏息凝神地盯着那张脸，等待着他睁开眼睛，再次生龙活虎地向他骂来。  
  
可即便风将他脖子上的汗都吹干了，那人却依旧毫无声息地躺在地上，双目紧闭、面色苍白。  
  
有一瞬间，一股强烈的恐慌猛地窜起，让秋田润头晕目眩，差点就跪倒在地。直到他颤着手指去试探仇丹鼻息后，他那颗几近窒息的胸膛才渐渐放松了下来。  
  
“哥，都怪你……”秋田润自言自语道，食指点着仇丹的眉心，将那紧皱成一团的眉毛拂了开来。眉头舒展后的仇丹果然看上去好多了，闭着双眼的模样宛若熟睡的婴孩。  
  
秋田润拢了拢身上披着的浴衣，手臂穿过仇丹的膝弯将他一把抱了起来。  
  
他本想给仇丹清理一下，就像他先前在那家破旧的小旅馆那样，小心翼翼地将他身后的某处清洗干净。可当秋田润将昏睡的仇丹放在榻榻米上时，他才忽然意识到仇丹肯定早就对自己恨之入骨。与其替他清理博个虚伪的名义，还不如让仇丹的恨更彻底一些。  
  
毕竟他本来这么粗暴的意图不就是为了让仇丹恨自己，将他牢牢记在心里吗？  
  
秋田润沉默了几秒，好一会儿才给仇丹盖上被子。  
  
他直起身来，鬼使神差地拿起搁在茶几上的手机，翻开里面的一个相簿。  
  
老实说，今天的体验甚至还不如那日他在旅馆里的体验来得好。仇丹对这事实在抗拒，他被弄疼的同时，秋田润也不好受，是到最后仇丹近乎被搞得没知觉的时候才微微放松，得以让秋田润松一口气。  
  
而今天的一出本来根本不在秋田润的计划范围之内，他本来是想循循渐进，用擦边球来试探仇丹的反应，却没想到他太经受不住仇丹的刺激，脑子一热就把对方上了。  
  
但秋田润并不后悔，正如仇丹先前说的那样，他的离开是迟早的事。虽然仇丹的离开比他想象中的还要更早一些，但这本来就是命中注定的，不是吗？  
  
秋田润静静地翻看着手机里的果照，照片的尺度一张比一张过火，却掀不起一丝涟漪。  
  
这样就够了吗？秋田润问自己，思绪一瞬间有些飘散。  
  
就这么放他走，凭他这性格会记恨我一辈子吗？  
  
秋田润想了许久，久到亮着的手机频幕都暗了下来才回过神来。  
  
不会的，那人只会当做被狗咬了一口，然后拍拍屁股潇洒地走人，继续追求自己的人生目标。  
  
于是秋田润滑开了手机，选了几张拍得比较隐晦的艳照发给了一个备注为“杨编辑”的号码。


End file.
